


The First One

by Dark_Phoenix6661



Series: Sun Walkers [1]
Category: X Men Apocalypse (2016), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, M/M, Poor Peter, Vampire AU, dadneto, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Phoenix6661/pseuds/Dark_Phoenix6661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik Lehnsherr is a vampire living in a peaceful life in New York City, where he works as a night time security guard at the Pentagram. He's in a relationship with Charles Xavier, a young professor at a private university. However, his life is thrown upside down by the return of his wayward son, Peter, who informs him that an old enemy has resurfaced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So as you may have guessed, Erik and Peter are vampires. Charles still has powers as well.

_**~Ancient Egypt~** _

_"En Sabah Nur," The slaves yelled as they bowed repeatedly to their 'god'. Magnus watched as the sun set before walking towards one of the guards. The man side glanced at the man._

_"Hum alrrijal mustaedan?" He asked, moving his hand to feel the vibrations of the precious metals that were around. The guard nodded._

_"Almawt lil 'illah zayif," The man replied, making Magnus smile before he floated down to where his soon to be dead master was. He walked inside the temple as the three other slaves moved round the master vampire. He turned and looked at Magnus before smirking._

_"Laday mufaja'at lak, abni," He stated before clicking his fingers. The guards dragged someone in. The boy was youthful, with hair that reflected the color of silver. His skin was pale and his eyes were closed. Magnus' eyes widen as En Sabah Nur got up. "Hal 'ahbabt dhillik? 'Ahdarat lah huna, wakhususaan balnsbt lk,"_

_"Bitru," Magnus called out. He was tempted to run over to him but he knew Sabah would see that as weakness. The boy weakly opened his eyes before struggling against the guards until his eyes landed on Magnus._

_"Alab?!" He gasped, looking scared and worried. He had believed that Magnus had been killed in battle. "Alab?! Hal hdha 'ant?"_

_"Nem, Bitir," Magnus smiled weakly before turning to his master. "Daeh yudhhib,"_

_"Wa'ana 'aelam 'annak tukhattit l yakhunani, maghnws," He replied, walking over to the boy who struggled._

_"Alab!" He shouted as Sabah stopped in front of him. Magnus stared._

_"Kan bariyaan. Autrukh liwahdih," Sabah nodded and suddenly, the three slaves grabbed hold of Magnus. He growled and struggled against them but one of them slammed him to the floor and held him there. They made sure he had a good view of his son as Sebah cupped his face._

_"Ma makhluq jamil," He smirked. "'ayn 'ummik ya fata?"_

_Pietro refused to answer him, just tried to look away. Sebah smirked. The boy was as defiance as his father. He ran his fingers through the silvery hair before nodding to the guards. They let go of the boy and stepped aside. He circled round him before stopping behind him, playing with his silver hair again. His eyes reached over to Magnus, who was still struggling against his once comrades._

_"Daeh yudhhib!" He shouted. Sebah smirked before forcing the boy's head to the side, making Magnus struggle even harder. Sebah's eyes turned a pale color as he yanked the silver strands. Suddenly, he bit deep into Pietro's neck, making the boy scream in pain and fear. Magnus struggled even more as he tried to get to his son. Sebah wrapped his arm round Pietro's waist as the boy began to fall unconscious, lowering him to the floor as he did. Pietro stared at his father as the monster leaned over him, drinking his blood._

_"A-Alab..." He muttered before he finally fell unconscious. Magnus stared in horror as Sebah continued drinking from him then he suddenly straightened up._

_"Nem faeala! Alddam hu alhayat!" The mad man screamed but suddenly the guards turned against them and began to destroy the palace. "iihmaynaa!"_

_Chaos broke out as the guards and the slaves fighting. Magnus got up and impaled Sebah with his precious metals before running towards his son. He pulled the boy in his arms and shook him._

_"Bitir! Bitir!" He cried, trying to find signs of his life as the bricks fell down. Picking up his limp boy, Magnus floated out of the doomed palace before landing and shaking the boy again. He looked at his son before biting deep into his own wrist and pressing it into his mouth. "Ashrab ya sabbi,"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > Hum alrrijal mustaedan (Are the men ready?)  
> > Almawt lil 'illah zayif (Death to the False God)  
> > Laday mufaja'at lak , abni (I have a surprise for you, my son)  
> > Hal 'ahbabt dhillik? 'Ahdarat lah huna , wakhususaan balnsbt lk (Do you like it? I brought him here, especially for you)  
> > Bitru (Peter)  
> > Alab?! Hal hdha 'ant? (Father?! Is that you?)  
> > Nem (yes)  
> > daeh yudhhib (Let him go)  
> > wa'ana 'aelam 'annak tukhattit l yakhunani , maghnws (I know you plan to betray me, Magnus)  
> > kan bariyaan . autrukh liwahdih (He's innocent. Leave him alone)  
> > ma makhluq jamil (What a beautiful creature)  
> > 'ayn 'ummik ya fata? (Where is your mother, boy?)  
> > Nem faeala! Alddam hu alhayat! (Yes! The blood is the life!)  
> > iihmaynaa! (Protect me!)  
> > ashrab ya sabbi (Drink, my boy)


	2. Day to Day

**~Many years later~**

 

"Erik! Wake up!" Charles gently shook his boyfriend awake. The vampire groaned but his eyes opened and darted round before landing on Charles. The fearful expression turned to one of happiness as he smiled at Charles, who smiled back. "Are you ok?"

"Just a bad dream," Erik replied, cupping his boyfriend's face and kissing him. Charles kissed back before lying down and resting his head on Erik's chest.

"Who was the boy in it?" He asked, running his fingers up his chest. Erik ran his fingers through his hair.  
"That was my son, Peter," He replied. Charles smiled.

"The fast one?" He asked. Erik nodded. "I'd like to meet him one day,"

"I don't know if you will," Erik replied, sadly. After turning Peter, they ran away and lived happily. Erik married a good woman who took them both in. She treated Peter as if he was her own son and life was good. Peter got use to his vampirism and Erik had another child with Magda. He called her Anya and then rogue vampires began killing villagers near where they lived. After a while, the rogues discovered them and attempted to get them to join them. When Erik refused, the rogues put the blame on them. The villagers came and attacked them. Anya and Magda died in the fire and while Erik was distracted, the vampires kidnapped Peter. Erik slaughtered the villages and caught up with the vampires. He slaughtered them but he was so angry at the world that he just wanted to destroy everything and because of it, he almost killed Peter. He would have if Peter hadn't used his speed. He sighed as he remembered Peter staring at him in fear then he was gone and Erik never saw him again. 

"Erik, I believe one day you will see him again," Charles smiled, kissing his chest. Erik smiled and kissed his forehead. His life had been a living hell until he met Charles.

"You know if anyone else said that, I'd think they were crazy but since it's you," Erik smiled, pulling the younger man into a kiss. Charles happily kissed back before pulling away. "I just hope he's safe and happy,"

"I'm sure he is,"

**~Meanwhile in Cairo~**

Peter smirked as he filled up his rucksack with snacks and drinks before jumping over to the cashier, who was in middle of getting change for the man he was serving. Peter took all the notes and tucked them into the bag before grabbing a donut and a slush before running over of the store and down the street. He smirked as he heard the cashier shouting in a confused manner as he realized he just got robbed. Peter downed the slush and donut before going into the house where he lived with a few others.

"-'re out of food and drink," Ororo stated before folding her arms as Peter put down his bag.

"Done," He smirked. "Even grabbed us some money,"

"Peter, that is cheating," She shook her head.

"How is it cheating? You need food right? So I got it for you," He smirked. She shook her head.

"You could have been seen,"

"No one can see me," He replied, flicking through the tv. "Do I get a thanks?"

"Thank you," She smiled. "Have you feed?"

"Yeah, I'm good," He smiled back before looking at the TV and frowning.

"Today, archaeologists uncovered old ruins of what appears to be a old temple dedicated to the Egyptian god, Ra," The new reader read out. "Our reporter, Jengo Okar, is on the scene. To you, Jengo,"

The TV changed to the live broadcast and the man stood in front of the camera smiled.

"Thank you, Oni," He replied. "Today is a very exciting day as an artifact from our past has been discovered. Archaeologists have uncovered what they believe to me an ancient temple to Ra, the Egytian god of the Sun and the king of kings," He replied before walking into the ruins with his crew. Peter watched carefully as the crew was amazed with the amount of gold there was in the place. "This is an exciting-"

Suddenly, he stopped talking as he stared before turning to the camera.

"We need to leave!" He gasped but before he could start to run, he was suddenly dragged down and his screams were heard.

"Jengo!?" The camera man gasped but then something grabbed him and his camera dropped and cut out.

"Um... we have just lost contact with Jengo," Oni replied, looking confused and a little scared but suddenly, the camera came back on. "Jengo is that you?"

The film focused as someone came into focus. Peter almost fell out of the chair as he screamed out in shock and backed away from the TV.

"Peter!" Ororo rushed over. "Are you ok?"

"It.. it can't be!" He gasped as En Sabah Nur stared from the screen. The monster looked round before smashing the camera. Peter stared at the screen for a few minutes before getting up and packing his stuff. Ororo stared at him.

"Peter," She gasped, grabbing hold of him. She found herself afraid as he looked terrified. She had known Peter since she was 6. He saved her life and he was never afraid but right now, he was terrified. She made him sit down and hugged him. "It's ok. He's not going to come here,"

"You don't know what it was like when he ruled," Peter whispered, hugging her back. She frowned.

"How come he's only just woken up?" She asked.

"My father trapped him," He whispered. "I can't stay here. He's the first and he'll find me and when he finds me...it won't be good,"

"Peter, it's going to be-"

"Ororo, Cairo is no longer safe for me," He whispered, getting up and continue packing his bags. Ororo bit her lip before packing hers. He looked at her.

"Then I am coming with you," She stated. He nodded and they both ran out. Of course, he had to go normal speed for her but they both ran toward the airport. Peter would sneak them on board and they would leave. "Peter, we better hurry. The sun is setting,"

"I-" Peter suddenly cut off as he stopped. Ororo stopped as well. Right in front of them was the man from the TV. En Sabah Nur. He looked over and a horrible smirk wrote itself across his features.

"bitir , 'annah li'amr jayid 'ann 'arak marratan 'ukhraa," He said, holding out his hands like some sort of priest would. Peter carefully put his arm in front of Ororo as he glared at the monster. Sabah frowned. "'ant la yasr liruyat saydik?"

"Ororo, get out of here," Peter ordered. She nodded and jogged away. "You're not my master,"

"ma hi hadhih alllughat alty tatahaddathuha?" He muttered more to himself before looking at Peter. Before Peter could even run, the earth wrapped itself round his feet, trapping him. He struggled but it did no good. Sabah walked over, making him struggle more. He smirked and cupped his face before his eyes turned light. "la yazal makhluq jamil . yjb ealayk musaeadati ealaa fahum hdha aleasr aljadid, bitir,"

"Go fuck yourself, you crazy asshole!" Peter growled, trying to vibe his feet so the earth would break but Sabah grabbed his hair and sank his teeth into his neck again. Peter screamed out and tried to push him off him. It hurt just as bad as he remembered. Finally, the earth broke but Sabah had a good hold on him and continued to drain him. Peter fell his legs give away as he fell his strength weak. Sabah's teeth fell like they were ripping and tearing his flesh as he held the younger vampire in his arms before finally pulling away and dropping Peter to the floor. He straightened up and snarled but suddenly the sky ripped open and lightening hit him. He went flying as Ororo ran over to Peter.

"Pe-"

"What power you have, Girl," Sabah gasped, getting up and dusting himself down. "And for a human,"

"Leave us alone," She argued, eyes turning white as a warning. Sabah laughed and continued to walk over to her. Peter tried to get up but he felt dizzy and weak. Probably from lack of blood.

"O-Ororo," He gasped. "R-run,"

She turned to run but the earth grabbed her. She tried to use her powers but Sabah pounced on her and sunk his teeth into her neck. Peter's eyes widen as she screamed. Sabah drank enough to knock her out before picking her up. He turned to Peter.

"I have no doubt that we will meet again," He smirked as a purple force field wrapped around him and then he was gone. Peter forced himself up and stumbled through the streets, holding his neck to stop the bleeding. He needed to feed. He stumbled past a casino as a couple of drunk men came out. They must of noticed him before they started to follow him and wolf whistle. Peter turned down an alley and they followed. There was only two so he waited for them to come over, leaning against the wall.

"Hey, pretty boy," One of them smirked going to touch him. He grabbed his hand and twisted it before sinking his teeth into his neck and draining him. The other man yelled out and ran off. Peter pulled away and snarled before suddenly appearing in front of him. The man looked terrified. Peter just snarled and bit him. He dropped him and wiped his mouth before speeding off. En Sabah Nur was going to suffer for taking his friend. However, he was no match for him alone and that left only one option. He had to find Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > bitir , 'annah li'amr jayid 'ann 'arak marratan 'ukhraa (Pietro, it is good to see you again)  
> > 'ant la yasr liruyat saydik? (Are you not pleased to see your master?)  
> > ma hi hadhih alllughat alty tatahaddathuha? (What is this language you speak?)  
> > la yazal makhluq jamil . yjb ealayk musaeadati ealaa fahum hdha aleasr aljadid, bitir (Still a beautiful creature. You shall help me understand this new age, Pietro)


	3. What is Lost can always be Found

Finding Magnus was a lot easier said then done. Peter sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He had searched for him for.. well it had only been two days since Sabah had returned but that was still too long. He sighed again. Patience really wasn't his thing but even if it was, finding Magnus would be impossible. He probably doesn't even call himself that now. After all, he doesn't go by Pietro Magnus anymore. He calls himself either Quicksilver or Peter Maximoff. Raises less question and sounds kind of normal. Peter tapped his fingers on the table as he thought. He would need help and knew exactly who to go to. He got up and tossed a couple of bills in the tips jar before walking out of the diner. He stopped and looked round before running off. It didn't take him long to get to York in England. He looked at his watch before walking into the abandoned house. He scrunched up his nose at the smell before walking farther in. The smell of the place was disgusting but told him he was in the right place.

"Hmm. Flies. Soo tasty," A voice from behind a rotten door muttered. Peter pushed it open and looked at the crouched man on the floor. "Spiders are good too,"

"Your eating habits are disgusting," Peter grimaced, making the man jump in shock and surprise before he turned round and let out a small scream.

"Y-you! Y-you died!!!" He screamed. "How are you alive?!"

Peter chuckled. The man, Toad, had a history with him. During the early seventies, Peter had met him. Bored with his life, he let Toad bring him into his lifestyle of drugs and insane crime but like all things, he got bored with it and with Toad so he faked his death by 'overdosing' on Heroine. He sat down on the only nice looking chair as Toad stared up at him.

"I've been dead for a very long time," He replied, looking at Toad with blood red eyes and fangs. Toad gulped and backed away.

"P-Please d-don't k-kill me, Pete. We're friends right?!"

"I won't kill you if you light a candle or two. This place is too dark," He replied. Toad quickly lit a few candles before facing him. He had aged since Peter last saw him. His skin was almost gray and the winkles under his eyes only made him look more horrifying. "Time has not been kind to you, has it old friend?"

"You still look like an angel," Toad replied, sitting back. "So vampire eh? How long?"

"Over 1000 years," Peter replied, looking over at him. "Wanna know why I'm here?"

"Yes!" Toad replied.

"I need your help,"

"My help?" Toad replied, looking confused. "Why?"

"I'm trying to find someone and I need to find someone who can help me,"

"Well, since we're friends," Toad mumbled before looking round shiftly. "There's a man called Caliban. Word has it he can find anyone,"

"Where can I find him?" Peter asked. Toad shrugged. "Toad, where can I find Caliban?"

"Last, I heard he was working out of some abandoned place," He replied. "But that was in the 80s,"

"Take me there," Peter demanded.

"What?!"

"Take me there and I'll make your life worth living," He replied. Toad rose an eyebrow before nodding.

"Alright, alright but he was somewhere near the west of Germany in the 80s and we're in York. We're in fucking England, Pete. How are we going to- what are you doing?" Toad asked, as Peter carefully held his neck. Peter smirked at him.

"Holding your neck so you don't get whiplash," He replied. "West of German right?"

"Yeah.. wait what?!"

"Whip laash, toad," He replied, before smirking again then suddenly the two were gone from the house and in the mountain area west of Germany. Toad groaned and had to sit down. "It will pass. Happens with everyone. I'll be back in a minute,"

"How-" Suddenly, Peter was gone and Toad was alone. He still felt ill so he lowered his head and took a few breathes.

"He's not here," The sudden voice of Peter made him jump. 

"The hell?!" He gasped, holding his heart. "You nearly gave me a heart attack,"

"He's not here, Toad. I found his old lair though. Some stuff about Manhattan so we should check there next," He replied, gently grabbing Toad's neck again.

"Whoa-" There was a sudden gust of air and they were in Manhattan. Toad groaned. "Geez, Pete. How did we get from York to Germany to here?"

"I ran with you," Peter replied.

"Ran?" Toad repeated.

"At super speed," Peter replied. "Before I got turned, I was a mutant,"

"You... were... a... mutant?! And you never told me!?!"

"You never asked,"

"You could have told me. I'm a mutant too. We could have done mutant things together," Toad gasped. Peter chuckled and shook his head.

"I knew you were a mutant," Peter replied. "And I did use my speed on you a few times but you were so fucking high, you thought you were tripping now we need to find Caliban so I'll be back in a couple of seconds,"

With that, he was gone and Toad just groaned. The super speed explained why Peter couldn't sit still when they knew each other. Toad always assumed he was off his face on speed. Well, he guessed in a way he was. Just not the drug. 

"I've found him," Peter suddenly said, making Toad jump again before turning to go away.

"You're going to leave aren't you?" Toad asked. Peter nodded.

"Toad, get out of that house and live a little," Peter replied before handing him some money. "Use this to see the world and do something with your life,"

"Peter, there's two fucking grand here," Toad gasped, counting it.

"Money isn't a problem for me," Peter smirked. "Goodbye, Toad. Maybe when this is over and if I'm still alive, I'll come see you again,"

"Still alive? Pete, are you in some kind of trouble?" Toad asked, concern on his old face. Peter smiled sadly.

"We all are, Toad. We all are," He replied before taking down his glasses and running down the street. People looked still as he ran by then he stopped outside the place he had found and knocked on the door. A small window opened and a man with purple eyes looked out.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm looking for Caliban and I have lots of money,"

**West Chesterfield**

"Back to bed everyone," Charles ordered as he wheeled down to Jean's room. Jean was an amazing student, top of all her classes and a brilliant telepath but unfortunately, she was prone to nightmares. Erik walked with him as they headed to the girl's room. A few of the children looked frightened but once they saw the professor, the looks of fear disappeared. He stopped outside of her room and opened the door. "Wait here, Erik. I won't be a moment,"

He disappeared inside the room and closed the door. After a few seconds, Erik heard him and Jean talking. She sounded frightened and confused and Charles was trying to reassure her. A few minutes later, Charles came out. 

"Is she ok?" Erik asked. 

"Yes, just another one of her nightmares," Charles replied, looking at him. _She was dreaming of En Sabah Nur, Erik_

_What?_

_Yes. I'm not sure why yet but I suggest we look into it_

_What did she see in the dreams?_

_Just the past_

_Oh. I guess that's better then her dreaming of him coming back_

_I'm not sure, Erik. Jean has never dreamt of him before today then suddenly she's having a full on nightmare of him and what he did. Something must of happened to cause that_

_I feel I should be worried then_

_very much. If this is because he's returned and if he has, he'll find out you're alive and I think it's safe to say he's going to be pissed at you_

_I did what I had to protect my family and the world_

_I know but I don't think he's going to see it that way_

_That is a very good point_


	4. The Seduction of Power

"I'm here to see Caliban and I have lots of Money," Peter said to the purple eyed man. The window closed and then he heard the locks been undone. The door opened and he stepped inside before walking down the stairs. A buzzer was heard and a gate opened. He walked through. There were a few mutant bodyguards glaring at him. One was a girl with a katana and a death glare that put emo kids to shame. Peter smirked at her before turning his attention to the man behind the desk. He walked over.

"Caliban I assume?"

"Yes," He looked up with yellow eyes. "How can Caliban help you?"

"I need your help with finding a mutant," Peter replied. Caliban rose an eyebrow.

"Caliban can help but not for free. How much money do you have?"

"How does 2 grand sound?" Peter replied, making Caliban smile creepily.

"And this mutant you're looking for? Does he or she have a name?"

"He use call himself Magnus. I don't know what he calls himself now though,"

"Caliban has never heard of a Magnus,"

"He was a metal bender, hated humanity and had habit of using extreme force,"

"Caliban knows of a mutant that matches that description. Called him Magneto,"

"Where can I find him?"

"Last Caliban heard he was part of the Hellfire club but that information is outdated by 10 years," He replied. "Only information Caliban has on him,"

"It's the best lead i have," Peter replied, handing over the 2 grand. "Thank you, Caliban,"

"Caliban likes you. Come back if you ever need to find anyone else," Caliban replied, checking the money. He smirked and tucked it away. "The Hellfire club has a branch here in Las Vegas, Nevada. It is in a casino called Atomic but Caliban doesn't know how you'll get in. You're bit young to be gambling,"

"I'll find a way," Peter replied, walking out of the place before running to the Nevada desert. Once he got there, it didn't take long to locate the Atomic Casino. And getting in wasn't a problem either. He used his speed to get into the club, located the clearly mutant bodyguard and made himself known. He let the bodyguard seize him and take him to the office.

"Stay here," The man snarled before leaving. Peter smirked and took a look around before the door opened and a woman all in white came in. She looked at him.

"A minor sneaking into a casino," She smiled. "A lot try but most can't get pass the bodyguards outside so how did you?"

He felt her inside his head for a moment.

"Interesting. I can't hold your thoughts," She mumbled, sitting down. "That leaves two ways to do this. You tell me who you are and how you got in here or I persuade you to tell me and believe me, the second way isn't as fun as it sounds,"

"I ran past them," Peter replied.

"Ran?" She repeated. "Then why didn't they catch you?"

Peter suddenly was next to her then they were in the middle of the desert.

"Because no one can," He smiled as she looked round surprised. "I need your help,"

"My help?" She repeated. "Why would I help you?"

"Because I can bring you back into that comfortable office or I can let you walk back there. Believe me, the second way isn't as fun as it sounds," He smirked. She sighed.

"Very well. Bring me back to my office and I'll help you," She replied. Suddenly, they were back into the office and Peter was sat down on the chair like nothing had happened. Her bodyguard didn't even notice. "What's your name first?"

"Peter Maximoff,"

"Well, Mr Maximoff," She made herself a strong drink and sat down. "How can I help you?"

"What's your name?"

"Emma Frost," She smiled. Peter nodded.

"I'm looking for the man who calls himself Magneto. I heard he used to be part of your little gang," Peter replied as Emma looked at him.

"That man is extremely dangerous," She replied, calmly before smiling. "I can't see why a nice young man such as yourself would want to find him,"

"I know how dangerous he is. That's why I need to find him," Peter replied, looking at her. "Can you help me or not?"

"I won't be able to find him. Not with that cursed helmet of his," She replied, making Peter groan. "However, he left here for a woman. A beautiful shape shifter called Raven. I can find her and if you're lucky, he's still with her. and if he isn't, maybe she'll know what happened,"

"Then find her," Peter demanded, getting up as he felt hunger suddenly surge through him. The last time he feed was Cairo. He traced his tongue over his fangs and frowned.

"You have the same affliction that Magneto had..." Emma stated. Peter turned and looked at her. "You're not a minor are you?"

"No, I haven't been a minor in over 1000 years," He replied sadly. "I was 17 when I was turned,"

"Sabertooth, go get some blood for our guest," She ordered. The guard nodded and left. "Who was your creator?"

"Magneto," Peter replied. "But he did it to save my life,"

"Magneto didn't do things to help people," Emma replied, as Sabertooth returned with a bottle of what looked like wine. "He offered to turn me though. i declined the offer. Immortality doesn't suit me,"

Peter chuckled as a glass of blood was poured for him.

"He turned me to save my life because I'm his son," He replied, taking a slip. "Peter Maximoff is just the name i go by now. My real name is Pietro Magnus,"

"His son?" She asked. "He never mentioned you,"

"That really doesn't surprise me. We haven't spoken in a few 100 years," Peter replied, finishing the blood. Emma smiled softly at him. "What?"

"Daddy issues," She replied. Peter frowned. "Don't worry. I have them too,"

"Just find this shape shifter," Peter replied. Emma moved over to him. 

"You clearly have Daddy issues and you don't care for him so why bother finding him," She stated. "Why not join me and the Hellfire Club? You could be the next white knight,"

"I'm not interesting in power," Peter replied. Emma laughed softly.

"Everyone is interesting in power, Peter," She replied. "Unless there is something else you want,"

She smiled in a bitchy kind of way.

"I'm not interested in you," Peter replied. "Psychic chicks aren't my thing,"

"I'm not just psychic," She replied, her body suddenly turning into diamonds. "I'm the most beautiful creature on the planet. Magneto thought so,"

"I'll re-phase that. I'm not interest in psychic, diamond chicks who my father banged," Peter replied, rolling his eyes. "So give up and find that girl already,"

"Fine," She grumbled, trying back and closing her eyes. Peter tapped his fingers as he waited. "WIll you stop that?"

"Well hurry up and find her. You're taking forever,"

"I've been looking for 2 minutes,"

"Well, it feels like 2 hours to me,"

"Be patience,"

"I can't help it. Time is different to me,"

"She's in Dundee, Illinois," She replied, opening her eyes. Peter got up and clicked his neck. "Peter, think about what you could have. I could give you the world,"

"I don't want the world," Peter replied. "I don't want to be like Him,"

"Him?" She asked but Peter was already gone.

**Caliban's Lair**

"That little punk. You shouldn't off helped him," Psylocke growled. Caliban chuckled. 

"Don't be so jealous, Psylocke," He muttered. "Caliban is only interested in the boy's money,"

"Yeah. Right," Psylocke replied, playing with her nails. A sudden chill put her on edge but Caliban wasn't bothered.

"We're closed," He stated, not even looking up from his money as a white haired girl walked over. "How did you even get in?"

"We let ourselves in," She replied. Her accent was Egyptian. Caliban looked up as a man joined. If you could call him a man. Even by Mutant standards, this creature was horrifying looking. His skin was a gray blue and his eyes dark. Almost as dark as the silver haired boy. 

"Pietro has been here," He muttered, moving his hand through the air. She looked at him. "Without doubt. I feel his energy,"

He turned his attention to Caliban, who was staring without shame.

"You will tell me where the child of speed is heading,"

"Caliban gives out information but not for free," He replied. "How much money do you have?"

"I do not have money,"

"Then as i said. We are closed," Caliban smirked.

"My child, I am asking for your help,"

"You do not look like Caliban's father," He smirked, reaching for his gun. "Maybe a little on the head,"

He pointed his gun at him but the creature's eyes turned pale and the gun turned to sand. Caliban looked surprised and impressed. 

"You are all my children and you are lost because you follow blind leaders but fear not, for I have returned and soon this earth will belong to us," He replied, stepping forward. Psylocke drew out her sword but his companion stepped forward, she created a purple energy blade.

"What the hell do you want?" She growled but his eyes turned pale again. For a moment, she thought she'd turn to sand but instead, she felt her power grow stronger.

"I want you," He replied, taking his attention away from Caliban and moving over to her. She backed up as he pushed her arm down. 

"F-for w-what?" She gasped. 

"To realize your full potienal," He replied, grabbing her hair and pulling her head to the side. "Only i can give that to you,"

Before she could answer, he sank his fangs into her neck and drained her blood. Psylocke's eyes widen before she fell to the floor as he let go. She gripped her neck and looked up at him with a little bit of fear. He licked her lips before holding out his arm and cutting it with a knife he created out the sand that had once been Caliban's knife.

"Drink, my child," He smirked. The blood dripped onto her lips as he moved his arm toward her. She looked at him before placing her lips on his arms and drank. "Drink and become my horseman. Drink and unleash your strength!"

He pulled away and she let out a horrifying scream before falling on the floor and fitting. She screamed as fangs ripped through her gums, causing blood to pour from her mouth. She screamed when her heart gave way, ending her mortal life. She was still for a minute then purple streaks formed in her hair and she sat up, a strange hunger in her eyes. Caliban backed up as she glared at him.

"P-Psylocke," He gasped before turning to Sabah. "Caliban will help you!"

"It's too late for that," He replied as Psylocked jumped on her previous employer and bit into his neck, draining him off all his blood. "Psylocke... is this your real name?"

"No, it's a nickname," She replied, wiping her mouth. "My real name is Elizabeth,"

"I see. I shall call myself Apocalypse," He stated. "Now where was the child of speed heading?"

"The Silver haired boy?" She asked. He nodded. "He was looking for a mutant by the name of Magnus. Caliban didn't know where he was so he sent the boy to the Hellfire club,"

"He is looking for Magnus?" Apocalypse replied. She nodded. "Then we must continue to recruit then find Magnus before he does,"

"I wouldn't worry if I were you, my lord. He probably won't make it out alive,"

"Do not underestimate him," Apocalypse warned. "For now, we need Death,"

"I know a guy. He has the wings of an angel," Psylocke replied. "And I know where we can find him,"


	5. The Angel of Death

**~Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters~**

"So what have you got for us, Hank?" Charles asked as Erik sat down. Hank looked up from the desk before rummaging around and pulling out reports. Erik rolled his eyes before tapping his fingers.

"Ah. Here we go. According to my finds, there was a psychic disturbance about 3 days ago," Hank replied before taking out a VHR tape and putting it in. It showed a report about the possible discovery of a temple to the God Ra, only then to show the entire new crew get murdered and Sabah rising. Charles looked at Erik, who looked pale and frightened. "Who is he?"

"En Sabah Nur..." Erik replied before looking at him. "He is the reason behind my condition,"

"A vampire... mutant?" Hank asked. Erik nodded.

"He is powerful," He replied, making both Hank and Charles frown.

"What will be do first?" Charles asked.

"Recruit," Erik replied. "He always had four slaves with him. He called them his horseman but we were nothing more then slaves,"

"You were one of them?" Hank gasped. Erik simply nodded. "What happened?"

"I betrayed him. Buried him under the earth with the help of his guard," He replied. "But not before he almost killed my son,"

"Son?"

"Pietro. He's a vampire like I am. I turned him to save his life," Erik replied, tears filling his eyes before he shook his head. "That was a life time ago. I don't even now if the boy is still alive,"

"Erik," Charles muttered, gently resting his hand on the man's arm. Erik looked at him as he smiled weakly. "I'm sure he's alive and that he's strong,"

"Thanks, Charles," Erik replied before turning to Hank. "We need to protect the children. If Sabah realizes this place exists, he will try and steal them all and kill any who are weak in his eyes,"

"I'll set up a security system," Hank replied, nodding. Erik nodded back. Hopefully, Sabah would never discover the school.

**~Dundee, Illinois~**

Peter pushed his way through the crowd as he looked for Raven Darkholme. He had tracked her to her but really he had no idea what she looked like with her been a shape shifter. The crowd screamed and yelled in joy as the fat man fell down dead. Peter grimaced and kept his hat on. He would hate for them to realize he was a mutant.

"Ladies and gentleman, give up for Angel!" A man yelled as the mutant with wings soaked up all of the yells of joy directed at him. "Round 11... can anyone beat the amazing Angel? Perhaps the devil can?"

The crowd went wild as a electrified box was brought out. Peter watched in disguise as they threw in an imp like creature. He looked around fearful and his eyes met Peter's before he tried to teleport out. Peter frowned as he was electrocuted and headed over toward the fuse boxes. 

"Sind Sie verloren, kleine Maus?" A man asked as a blonde haired woman walked over to the same place. "Der Kampf ist dort und es ist zu interessant,"

"Du meinst das? Ja?" She replied, moving her hand over his abs. He grinned but then she knocked him out with her elbow, which was just badass and then she turned up the fuse boxes. For a few minutes, the teleporter and the angel fought but then the fuses blew and the angel escaped as the crowd screamed and retreated. The teleporter got out but nearly got shot. However, the badass woman punched the guard and said something to him before they disappeared into smoke. Peter frowned as he was sure she had been wearing a purple dress, not a black leather jacket. He ran outside and looked round for her and the teleporter, spotting them in the alley. She knocked out another guy, grabbed his jacket and covered the blue creature before changing into the guy she knocked out and sending the other guards the other way then she turned back. 

"Get us out of here," She ordered the mutant who nodded and took her hand. Peter clicked his neck and ran over, grabbing hold of them just as they teleported. They all fell down and landed on grass before suddenly he felt pain his nose and the woman punched him then she had a knife to his throat. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Wait!" Peter yelled. "I'm a mutant like you two!"

"Yeah right!" She growled but then he had her pinned to the floor and the knife to her throat. His hat slipped off and she saw his hair. "How?"

"I'm fast," He smiled before letting her go and putting the knife down. "You're a shape shifter right?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you called Raven Darkholme?" He asked but she glared at him with a super deathglare. Like if looks could kill, he'd be dead and buried already. However, she got up and began to walk off. "Wait. I know you're her!"

"Raven is dead," She replied, continuing to walk off til Peter was in front of her. "Move,"

"i need your help," He stated but she moved round him. Peter sighed and rolled his eyes. "I need to find Magneto,"

"Erik?" She gasped, suddenly turning round. Peter rose an eyebrow. "Just who the hell are you? What do you want with him?!"

"i just need to find him," Peter replied, holding up his hands. "I swear,"

"Why?"

"Well..."

"Why?!"

"Because he's my dad and I have to warn him!" Peter shouted before calming down. "That a very bad person has returned,"

"He's your dad?" She asked. Peter nodded. "And this bad person?"

"Super bad guy. Totally villain. Wants world domanation,"

"Alright. I know where Erik is,"

"Great. Tell me and-"

"Oi, you. Teleporter!"

"My name is Nightcrawler," The blue child replied in an european accent.

"Nightcrawler, how far can you travel?" She asked. Peter rose an eyebrow. "What?"

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Coming with you," She stated.

"Only if i can see it or if I've been there,"

"Been to West Chesterfield before?" She asked. Nightcrawler nodded. "Good. Come on, speed boy,"

"Wait, you're not coming," Peter argued but she glared at him again and he shut up. He got the impression this was not a woman to argue with. She grabbed his arm and took the teleporter's hand.

"Take us there,"

**~In a warehouse near the Club~**

Angel groaned as he used alcohol to clean up his wings. That stupid teleporter had ripped out a few wings. In return, he would tear off his tail. He sighed and downed part of the bottle before feeling a chill in the air. 

"Piss off," He growled.

"What happened to your wings?" A female voice asked but then he heard whispers. "Let's go. His fighting days are over,"

"No, they're not," A new voice replied. Angel turned round and faced the invaders. Two were female, the other male.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"To give you a gift," The male asked, walking over to Angel, who went to grab his knife. The creature grabbed his arm and forced him to drop it before suddenly biting into his neck. Angel gasped in pain as the demon drank from him before he let him go. He fell down as the creature knelt down and picked up his knife. He sliced the object over his own flesh and held it out to the boy. "Drink it, my son and you will have the gift of immortality,"

Angel looked at him then back at his bleeding flesh before taking the wound in his mouth and drinking. He pulled away and let out a scream as he felt something rip from his back. Bones torn through his skin and his feathers fell out, only to be replaced with heavier ones. He screamed as he arched his back then his heart gave way and he fell to the floor. A second later, he opened his eyes.

"Rise my angel!" The vampire yelled as he got up. He felt power surge through him then he shot his hand. Several feathers followed and pierced the wall. He did the same with the other hand and smirked as the same thing happened. He smirked even more as he spread them out and turned to his creature with a huge grin on his face. Now that little demon would paid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > Sind Sie verloren, kleine Maus? (Are you lost, little mouse?)  
> > Der Kampf ist dort und es ist zu interessant (The fight is that way and it's about to get interesing)  
> > Du meinst das? Ja?" (You mean this? Yeah?)


	6. The Pentagram

"I prefer my way," Peter groaned, his eyes shut as he tried to refocus. Teleporting was much more different then running and he was sure they had been traveling through a different world. However, he wasn't going to tell them that. It would probably freak them out. "Let's not do that again,"

"It will pass," The blue teleporter stated, only to get a glare of Peter. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Those are my words," Peter replied, making Raven roll her eyes before finally looking up. "Are we outside the Pentragram?"

"Yes, Erik works here as a security guard," She replied. Peter grinned. "No, you're waiting out here,"

"What? Come on. I just wanna have a look around,"

"No, you'll get caught,"

"I could teleport him in,"

"I do not need a lift and I won't get caught," Peter replied. "Wait... why am I ask for your permission?"

"Pe-" Raven stated but Peter had already gone. He jogged past the seemingly frozen security guard, who was not Erik and down the corridor. He checked in every nook and cranky before finding himself in the kitchen. A man was entering a lift so Peter sneaked in. The door closed and the man jumped suddenly noticing him but Peter quickly knocked him out and stole his clothes before putting them on, making sure to tuck his hair in the hat before quickly hiding the unconscious guard. The doors open and he stepped out, joining a few of the other security guards. None were Erik. Another lift opened and a woman walked out.

"I'm glad you were able to come in, Professor," She stated, as a man in a wheelchair followed her with Erik. He was dressed in causal clothing, which Peter guessed meant he was off duty. "Oh and your resignation letter has gone through, Erik. May I ask what the new job is?"

"Erik will be teaching at my school," The Professor replied, gently smiling at the vampire.

"A teaching position?" The woman grinned in a friendly way. "What field?"

"Design and Technology," Erik replied. "But at last, let's save this for another time,"

"Of course. The footage on the news is why I asked to see you," She replied, sitting down. "As you know we'll told the public that it was a hoax but it wasn't. We think it was a mutant but we are unsure of his intentions or motives. I wanted to ask you what cause of action we should take,"

"I shall we locate and nuke the bastard," An agent called out. Peter frowned to himself but noticed that the Professor seemed to be zoning out.

"Professor?" The woman asked. He blinked.

"I'm sorry. I just..."

"Charles," Erik asked, concerned. 

"I think there's another mutant here," Charles suddenly said, making the woman frown. Peter was tempted to run at that moment but he was interested when the professor said another mutant. Obviously, Erik was one but did that mean that Charles was a mutant?

"As much as I would happily employ one, my bosses wouldn't. Everyone goes through a check to make sure they're human," She frowned before she suddenly gasped. "Is it... that creature off the news?"

"No... I can't seem... this is very odd because I'm not shielded but I can't hold their thoughts. It's like they're going too fast," Charles replied, confirming that it was Peter who he had noticed. Peter's eyes widen a little. If he ran now... well, he could do it but he came all this way for Erik, who was right there in front of him. Erik looked at Charles as if Charles was saying something to him but he shook his head.

"It can't be," He whispered. 

"Well, you told me he was fast. It makes sense that his thoughts would be the same," Charles replied. Peter tried not to gulp. They were definitely talking about him but they didn't seem to realize where he was. 

"I think I would have recognized him," Erik replied.

"Gentleman, we should continue this somewhere more private," The woman said. Erik looked at her but Charles smiled.

"Yes, I agree, Agent Mactaggart," Charles replied but Peter caught Erik nodding to Charles as they walked away. 

"The third floor?" Erik whispered. Charles nodded.

"Room 56," He replied as they got into the lift. Peter almost groaned as he followed the rest of the guards as they were told to go back to their normal areas. Peter walked with a few of them before noticing a staircase. He slowed down and made sure everyone had gone before heading into the stairwell. He headed to the third floor but before he could get any farther, Raven and Nightcrawler appeared out of no where. 

"The fuck are you two doing?!" He gasped as Raven raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"Why are you wearing a security guard's uniform?" She asked. Two security guards turned a corner. Luckily, Nightcrawler has his hood up.

"Hey-"

"It's ok. i just caught these two," Peter stated, grabbing Raven's and Crawler's arms and began to march them out. "I'll kick them out,"

"No. Well, take them to the office. We're on red alarm. These could be the mutants who broke in," One of them replied, grabbing Raven who glared at Peter. He frowned suddenly. "Jeez, what's with the wig, Smith?"

"Um..." Peter felt panic rise. "Lose a bet with um.. friends?"

"You're looking a little paler too," The other security guard replied. 

"Just hungover," Peter replied, making them chuckle. "I'll take these two to the office,"

"Alright, man," The other stated as Peter walked off. "Office is the other way, man. How much did you drink last night?"

"Enough to hardly remember anything," Peter replied, walking toward the office before taking a detour into another stairwell.

"That was too close!" Raven growled, hitting him. "We're leaving,"

"You two can but Erik is on the third floor. I'm gonna go get him," Peter hissed. "Get out of here now,"

Raven and Nightcrawler looked at him before she took his hand and they disappeared. Peter let out a sigh of relief before heading back to the third floor and heading to room 56. He checked the door, which was locked. Quickly looking round to make sure no one was looking, he phased his hand through the door and unlocked it before sneaking in and closing it behind him. To his surprise, there was no one in the room. He looked round and went to walk forward but stopped when he sensed someone. Charles came out of the shadows. 

"Well, I guess my assumption was correct," He replied. "Please take a seat,"

The chair moved by itself but Peter stepped back. 

"If you prefer to stand, that's also fine," Charles replied. "Now I just want to ask you why you're here,"

Peter didn't reply, just began to scan the room for a way out. He noticed the windows had bars on them. Erik probably put them there. He heard the click of the door been locked and looked over. Erik stood in front of it with his arms crossed. Peter still looked round the room. He could get out but after all, he had traveled to York, Massachusetts, Las Vegas and finally Washington DC to find him. He sighed.

"I was looking for him," He finally replied. Erik looked at Charles, who gave him a smug, told you so look.

"You're Pietro aren't you?" Charles asked, making him roll his eyes but he took off the guard's hat and nodded.

"I prefer Peter though," He mumbled, refusing to meet Erik's eyes.

"How did you find me?" Erik asked, walking over but Peter stepped back. Erik sighed. "You're still afraid of me,"

Peter rolled his eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you!" He snarled. "I just can't stand you,"

"Then why come looking for me?!" Erik snarled back.

"Because He's back!" Peter shouted. "En Sabah Nur is back!"

Erik looked surprised for a moment before shaking his head.

"We know, Pietro,"

"Peter,"

"We already know," Erik replied. "We're working on a program to safeguard us and the students,"

"Safeguard?" Peter replied.

"Yes. You can join us. We can keep you safe,"

"I think you missed the point, Erik," Peter replied, making the man look at him. "I didn't come here for you to keep me safe. I came here to get your help so I can kill that son of a bitch!"

"Pietro, i tried that in Egypt!"

"No, you buried him and it's Peter!" He growled. "There won't be a pile of ashes left once I'm done with him,"

Erik went to argue but Charles held up his hand.

"Peter, why do you want to kill him?"

"Other then that he tried to kill me you mean?"

"Yes,"

"He took my friend," Peter sighed, the fury just kind of left him as he slumped into the chair. Erik frowned as Charles looked at him. "I was living in Cairo for a bit and I met this girl called Ororo. She was a mutant and did mind that I was a vampire. When he woke up, I saw it on the TV. I decided to run away and she was going to come with me. We were heading to the docks when he found us. He attacked me and took her. I have to get her back but I can't do it alone so that's why i started to look for him. I met two of your exes by the way. Raven's cool but seriously why the hell did you do that diamond chick? She's a total bitch,"

"Um... it was a rough time in my life," Erik replied, flushing red. Charles just chuckled. "We can't just go after him. We need to plan an attack but we'll help you get your friend back,"

"We'll?" Peter asked, rising an eyebrow.

"Me and Charles," Erik replied, moving over to the man and putting his hand on his shoulder. Peter rose an eyebrow.

"Are you two?"

"We've been dating for 6 years now," Erik replied. Peter nodded.

"Cool," Peter grinned. "Is this a bad time to tell you that Raven might be outside still?"

Erik rolled his eyes before walking out with Charles. Peter followed them.

"Where we going?"

"To my school, Peter," Charles replied. 

"Oh right. One moment," He replied before running back to the lift, getting changed back into his own clothes and rejoining them. "We're not teleporting there are we?"

"No. Driving," Erik replied, making Peter groan.

"I can run it. Much quicker,"

"Get in the car," Erik ordered, making Peter roll his eyes.

"Whatever, old man,"


	7. Taken

"My lord," Angel asked, bowing slightly at the god like mutant. Sabah looked at him before nodding. "Why are we here?"

"To gain an ally," Sabah replied, waving his hand over rocks. They shifted and moved, revealing a hidden passage. "Wait here,"

"Yes, my lord," The three answered as he entered. Torches burst into life as he walked through the tunnel and into a crypt. In the middle was a sarcophagi. Sabah's eyes turned pale and the sarcophagi turned to sand, revealing a man covered in chains inside. His skin was red and his hair was a dark blue color. His eyes suddenly snapped open and his mouth formed a snarl. 

"'iidha lm yakun 'illah zayif," He spat before closing his eyes again. "tati 'iilaa taeadhdhubani?"

"la, 'ana huna linuqaddim lakum alaintiqam," Sabah replied. The man opened one eye. 

"ana 'astamie," He replied. Sabah smirked and told him his plan. "w dawri fi hdha?"

"kan," Sabah replied. The man looked at him in surprise.

"aietaqadat maghnws ma," He replied bitterly. Sabah created a rock and sat down. 

"'innah khanny w 'ana 'aelam 'annak tukrih lah , hatta baed kl qurun altwlyf. w alttariqat alty 'araa 'annaha hi eaduww eaduwwi hu sadiqi," He stated before getting up and waving his hand over the chains. They turned to dust and the man got up. He clicked his body as Sabah looked at him. "hasanana?"

"madha nabda?" The man replied, grinning. Sabah grinned back before holding his wrist. 

"shurb wataeallam ya abni," He replied. The man snarled before biting deep into Sabah's wrist and drinking his blood. Sabah closed his eyes before opening them. "That's enough,"

The man pulled away and wiped his mouth. Sabah looked at the repowered vampire.

"Do you have a name?" He asked. The man stretched. 

"Bennet but before he locked me up here, Magnus called me an Exodus," The man replied. "I believe he meant that I was going out of existance but I like it,"

"As do I," Sabah replied, walking out with his latest horseman. The other three stood up when he walked out. "My children. The time has come. We shall cleanse this world of the weak. We shall destroy this world and from it's ashes, we shall build another one!"

**~West Chesterfield~**

The drive to Charles' school almost killed Peter. He had been so bored that he was pretty sure he had driven Erik and Charles insane. He was sat in the back so he had to lean forward to put on some decent music but apparently, Erik didn't like Pink Floyd as he turned it off and told Peter off. When they finally pulled up to the school, Peter was out of the car before Charles could even say we're here. He began to run round the area. Erik sighed as Charles chuckled.

"Well, he has got a lot of energy hasn't he?"

"Honestly, I don't know where he gets it from," Erik replied as they both watched the blur that was his son run round. "It's annoying,"

"I think it's endearing," Charles replied. "He seems happy,"

"He's annoying, Charles,"

"I don't think he can help it, Erik," Charles replied. "I should ask him what the world is like for him,"

"Slow," Peter suddenly answered, making them both jump. "Like super slow but ignore that. What's the plan? How we going to fight him? Huh?"

"Slow down," Erik grumbled.

"Real poor choice of words that, Pa," Peter replied. "Slow just isn't my thing,"

"We noticed," Charles replied. "But we have only just got here. Surely you would like a tour,"

"Tour? who needs a tour?" Peter replied. "Now that jet in the hidden area is cool. I bet it's fast and what's with the weird circular room?"

"How did you?" Charles asked.

"I had a look round while you two were glazing into each other's eyes," He replied. "So we gonna find him? oh and what's the x men?"

"Before we find him, we need a battle plan. We don't know if what kind of powers he has or how many followers he has," Charles stated, turning his chair and going inside the house. Peter and Erik followed him as they headed inside a room. Inside were five other people. Two were Raven and her teleporter friend. "I hope you don't mind, Erik but when Peter said she was outside of the Pentragram, I asked her to come here,"

"Not at all," Erik replied, nodding toward her.

"Erik," She replied.

"Raven,"

"Hey, how did you tell her when you were in the room with me and Pa?" Peter asked. 

_I'm a telepath, Peter_ Charles's voice echoed in his head, making Peter grin.

"Cool," He replied, sitting down. Charles smiled.

"You obviously know Raven and Kurt," He nodded to those two. Nightcrawler waved at him shyly. Peter waved back before returning his attention to Charles again. "But these three you have yet to meet,"

"Clearly," Peter replied, looking at them. Charles nodded to the geeky looking guy.

"This is Hank. He designed the jet you saw," Charles smiled, noticing how Peter's eyes lit up before turning to the other two. The first one was a girl with red hair and a shy smile and the other was a boy with normal brown hair and red sunglasses. "And this is Jean Grey and Scott Summers. Everyone, this is Pie- I mean Peter,"

"Hey," Peter grinned. Jean smiled and Scott nodded.

"So what's your mutation?" Scott asked, moving his arm over Jean protectively. 

"I'm fast," Peter replied. 

"Fast? That's not much of an answer," Scott replied but suddenly he was where Peter had been and Peter was sat next to Jean, telling her some joke that made her giggle. "The hell?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Are you still talking?" He asked, faking yawn. "You need to speak faster if you expect to keep my attention, Cyclopes,"

"What the hell do you mean, Cyclopes?!"

"Oh my god, Scott. That should so be your nickname," Jean gasped. 

"Seriously?" Scott gasped.

"Yeah. We all need code names when we're out on the field. You know secret identities to protect our families," Jean replied. 

"Well, I'm called Nightcrawler already," Kurt added in. Raven rolled her eyes. 

"Don't give them that look," Erik told her off.

"Yeah, old man use to go by Magneto," Peter added, gaining a glare of his father before holding up his hand.

"Well, I think it's a wonderful idea," Charles replied. "Like Jean said, it will protect our families and loved ones. Now while you get to know each other, me and Erik are going to go locate the enemy,"

"I'm coming with you," Peter stated, getting up but Charles shook his head.

"Peter, I need to fully concentrate while locating him. I'm afraid that you been there will distract me," 

"Oh right," He replied, sitting down again. "I'll wait here then,"

"We won't be long," Charles smiled before going off with Erik. He felt the nervousness that Erik felt. "Don't worry. I'm gonna be shielded from them. No one will know I'm looking,"

"Good," Erik replied before disappearing into the circular room that houses Cerebro. 

 

"So you and Scott?" Peter asked Jean as Scott talked to Raven and Hank. "You two a thing?"

"Oh we're just friends," She mumbled, blushing. "He doesn't like me in that way,"

"He totally does," Peter replied. "Trust me. I notice everything,"

"Do you really think so?" She asked. 

"Yeah," Peter grinned. "Is it me or is the Professor and Erik taking forever?"

"I think that's just you," Scott called over but Jean could see how worried Peter looked.

"I'll see if they're ok," She smiled before closing her eyes and focusing. She suddenly gasped and snapped opened her eyes. Peter and Scott looked at her. "The professor's really hurt,"

Before any of them could do anything, Peter raced down there and to where Erik and Charles were. Charles was slumped in his chair and Erik was moving him.

"What happened?" Peter gasped, helping him as the others ran in.

"Some sort of psychic attack," Erik replied. "I dismembered Cerebro before they could do any more damage,"

"Professor!" Jean gasped, running over. Suddenly, her eyes rolled up in her head and she fell to the other floor. Peter frowned for a moment before everyone else did exactly the same, Erik included. 

"Dad!" He gasped, shaking him. "Hey!"

"I told you we would meet again, Pietro," Peter looked up as Sabah and three others appeared in front of him. He recognized all of them. Ororo been his best friend, the bodyguard of Caliban and the angel who Kurt had been fighting. A fourth figure stepped out and Peter felt his eyes widen as he felt fear and dread flow over him.

"Hello, Pietro," Exodus smirked. 

"Bennet," Peter gasped. "How... my father killed you..."

"Oh i wish," Exodus replied before throwing out his hand. The psychic wave hit Peter and sent him flying into a wall as Exodus walked over. Peter looked up at him dazed. Exodus picked him up and threw him over his shoulder as Angel picked up Charles.

"D-Dad..." Peter tried to reach for Erik but his vision began to blur as he was dragged into darkness. "D-Dad..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > iidha lm yakun 'illah zayif (if it isn't the false god)  
> > tati 'iilaa taeadhdhubani ? (come to torment me?)  
> > la, 'ana huna linuqaddim lakum alaintiqam' (No, I am here to offer you revenge)  
> > ana 'astamie (I'm listening)  
> > w dawri fi hdha? (And my role in this?)  
> > kan (War)  
> > aietaqadat maghnws ma (I thought Magnus was War)  
> > 'innah khanny w 'ana 'aelam 'annak tukrih lah , hatta baed kl qurun altwlyf. w alttariqat alty 'araa 'annaha hi eaduww eaduwwi hu sadiqi (He betrayed me and I know you hate him, even after all these centuries. The way I see it is Enemy of my enemy is my friend)  
> > hasanana? (Well?)  
> > madha nabda? (Went do we start?)  
> > shurb wataeallam ya abni (Drink and learn, my son)


	8. A God and His Temple

_En Sabah Nur's Lair, Cairo_

"Time to wake up," The familiar voice of Exodus yelled before someone roughly slapped Peter across the face. He groaned and opened his eyes before frowning. The world was upside down and he couldn't work out why. He tried to move his hands and feet but they were tied up pretty tightly and suddenly it made sense. He was tied upside down. He looked round as Exodus came into his view. "Oh good. You're awake,"

He tried to speak but he couldn't get the words out. That's when he realized he was gagged. He rolled his eyes before looking round the room. Storm was sat, glaring at him. Next to her was that bodyguard woman. Angel or whatever his name was, was pacing round while Exodus was in front of him. 

"Psylocke, go tell the boss he's awake," Exodus ordered before dragging a chair and sitting in front of Peter as the bodyguard left the room. Peter glared at him. "Don't look at me like that, Pietro. You only have your father to blame for this,"

_Fuck you, man! And it's Peter!!_ He glared before trying to break free from the ropes. The door opened and Sabah walked in. 

"Ah, boss, can we kill the little bastard?" Exodus asked but Sabah ignored him and roughly grabbed Peter's hair. Peter glared at him before suddenly falling down. The ropes reformed and tied themselves around his hands before the end of them landed in Sabah's hand. "Boss?"

"You four will fight it out. Whoever wins is my second in command," He replied, floating out and dragging Peter behind him. Peter looked back as the door slammed close before been marched through the temple. He frowned as they stopped. He looked round and saw Charles asleep on a stone table.

"Professor!" He yelled but no reply. "Hey! What you done to him, man?!"

"He only sleeps," Sabah replied, floating down next to Peter, who tried to get away from him. "As will you,"

"W-what?! No... i.... i...don't wanna... sleep.." Peter gasped before falling to the floor. His chest moved as he breathed in lightly. His eyes were closed. Sabah waved his hand, making Peter float as another stone table formed before placing him on there before walking outside as he heard yells and screams from the room where his horsemen were. The sun was rising, making Sabah hiss.

"Soon the sun will no longer provide us with problems," He muttered before walking over to the two unconscious forms. He looked over Charles before moving over to Peter, leaning close to him. "Easr jadid qadm, bitir. Easr jadid l masasi alddima,"

_The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters_

Erik opened his eyes, only to be greeted with the ceiling of the infirmary. He groaned and sat up before pushing the covers off. He felt sick and confused and it didn't help that he had a headache. The door opened and Raven walked in.

"Oh you're awake," She stated before sitting down. "You feeling ok?"

"I've been better," He replied. "Is Charles ok?"

"Um... Erik..." She muttered, playing with her fingernails. Erik looked at her as fear began to fill his heart. "Charles. He's been taken, along with Peter,"

"What the hell do you mean he's been taken with Peter?!" Erik screamed. Raven gulped as the mental in the room started to shake and move.

"We think En Sabah Nur took them," She replied, holding up her hands. "We don't know why yet,"

The mental all fell down and Erik flopped on the bed, looking defeated.

"This is all my fault. Charles is in danger and god knows what's going to happen to Peter," Erik mumbled, holding his head in his hands. Raven sighed and sat down next to him.

"Hey, it isn't your fault," She mumbled, rubbing his back slightly. "We're gonna find them and we're gonna get them back,"

"How? They co- oh Raven. I know where they are!!"

"You do?"

"Yes, Sabah believes he's a god and a god has to have a temple right? Well, when he use to live, his temple was in Cairo and I bet that's where he is now," Erik gasped. Raven nodded.

"Well, it's worth a look,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > easr jadid qadm, bitir . easr jadid l masasi alddima' (A new age is coming, Pietro. A new age for vampires.


	9. The Day of Reckoning

_En Sabah Nur's Lair, Cairo_

Charles groaned as he slowly came round before moving to the side and seeing En Sabah Nur. Well not exactly him. Just a massive statue of him. He rose an eyebrow before sighing. This man clearly knows no level of vanity. He sighed softly before turning to his other side. His eyes widen at the sight next to him. On a stone table next to him was Peter. He was breathing lightly but his eyes were closed and his hands were tied up.

"Peter," Charles whispered before trying to get up as best he could. He frowned as he heard footsteps and quickly closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"I know you're awake, Charles," Sabah stated in a calm voice. Charles looked at him with a glare but he merely smiled as he walked over to his throne and sat down. Charles watched him for a moment. "Feel free to talk, Charles,"

"What did you do to Peter?"

"I simply put him into rest. It seems the child needed it as he has yet to wake,"

"But he will wake?" Charles asked. Sabah nodded. "Alright... why are we here? Me and Peter?"

"You're both here because of your wonderful gifts," He replied, getting up and walking over to Charles, tapping his head lightly. "Yours is your mind,"

"And his is his speed yes?"

"Oh no. Peter has a much more precious gift," He replied, moving over to the boy. He touched his head before running his fingers through the silvery hair. "When I met this boy, he was human. A fragile creature yet I was drawn to him,"

"That is creepy but why?"

"We vampires suffer. For all of our gifts, we have one weakness," Sabah stated. "The sun. I have learnt to harness it's powers but even then, it can still harm me. I can not walk in the light of day for very long. Younger vampires suffer a worst fate. The harsh light of the sun is fatal to them, harmful to me and my horsemen but if I could somehow withstand the plight of the sun, if I could use my powers in the daytime fully then I would be able to rule the world,"

"You'd be unstoppable," Charles replied. "But I do not understand what this has to do with Peter,"

"Everything," Sabah replied, looking at him as his four horsemen walked out. Exodus looked badly beaten and pissed off and the two girls were looking toward angel with bedazzlement. Sabah smiled. "My angel of Death proves himself yet again,"

"My liege," The angel bowed before looking up at him. "What is our first move?"

Sabah turned to look at Charles.

"First, Charles will send a message then we take this world as our own," He smirked.

"A message? To whom?" Charles asked, slightly confused.

"To the world," He replied.

"I can't reach that many minds. I don't have Cerebro," He gasped but Sabah laughed.

"You have me, Charles,"

_Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters_

"Hank, get the jet ready. Raven, give him a hand," Erik ordered, getting nods off them before walking to the students who just kind of didn't know what to do with themselves. Scott was playing with his glasses, Jean was staring into space with upset expression and Kurt was holding his tail. Erik looked at them before clearing his throat, getting their attention. "I will not rest until I bring the professor and my s-"

_Hear me, citizens of the Earth. This is a message. A message to every man, woman and mutant. You have lost your way but I have returned_

"The hell is that?" Scott growled, holding his head.

"It's Charles," Erik replied, making everyone frown. Hank looked over at him.

"Erik, how is he doing that without Cerebro?" He asked. Erik narrowed his eyes.

"En Sabah Nur," 

_The day of Reckoning is here. All that you have built will fall and from it's ashes, a new world shall raise. A world for the strong and there is nothing you can do to stop us or what is coming. This message is for one reason alone. To tell the strongest among you. Those with the greatest power..._

Erik frowned as the voice stopped. Everyone looked confused for a moment.

_Protect those without. That's my message to the world!_

Erik grinned at the attitude in Charles' voice before Jean looked at everyone.

"I know where they are," She gasped. "Erik is right... they're in Cairo,"

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Hank gasped. "The plane is ready. Let's go,"

Everyone ran onto the plane and sat down. Erik looked at them as they took off.

"You should know that these people will try and kill you," He said suddenly, making everyone look at him. "They will not think twice about it, they will not show you mercy. You are the enemy to them and do not mistake this for a petty fight. We are going to war. There is no safe guards here. We fight or we die,"

"But some of us can't fully control our powers," Scott suddenly said.

"Then don't," Raven butted in, looking toward Erik. "Erik is right. This is war,"

"Protect me, Lord, from harm and guide me to the rightous path," Kurt muttered with his eyes closed. Erik looked at the blue creature and smiled a little before closing his eyes as they flew toward Cairo and certain death.

_Cairo_

Peter groaned softly as he woke up. He rolled over and fell off the stone table he was on before sitting up. 

"Ow,"

"Peter, are you ok?" Charles asked suddenly. Peter jumped a little and looked round.

"Yeah, I'm ok," He muttered before attempting to get the ropes off his hands. Suddenly, Sabah walked in, followed by his horsemen. Peter rose an eyebrow before Exodus grabbed his left arm, roughly pulling him onto his feet. "Hey!! What's going on?!"

"Take him to the other pyramid. Keep him hidden," He ordered. Exodus nodded and dragged Peter through secret corridors.

"What's going on?!" Peter demanded as Exodus shoved him into another room before walking into the room itself as the door closed.

"Your father and his motley crew are coming here," He growled before punching Peter, making him fall. He smirked before taking out a knife. "However, you will not be seeing them. Sabah is busy. He might want you alive but he didn't say you had to be in a good condition did he?"


	10. The Rescue

_X-Jet_

Jean breathed in as she kept her eyes closed as they flew to possible doom. Erik was right and she knew it. She looked over at him and sighed softly before closing her eyes again.

"You're afraid?" His voice broke through her thoughts, making her look at him again. "You are, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Aren't you?"

"I'm not afraid for myself," He replied. "I'm afraid for my boyfriend and my son,"

"You're feeling guilty?" She asked, undoing her belt and walking over. "Why?"

"I should have done more to protect them," _To Protect Peter_ He sighed before looking towards the front of the plane. "He hates me. I don't blame him,"

"Peter?"

"Yeah," Erik sighed. "Don't get me wrong. I love Charles and want him back but I abandoned Peter and now I'm close to losing him again,"

He sighed again before looking at her and taking off his helmet. Jean frowned softly before lifting her hands toward his head. She stopped before looking at Erik.

"Can I?"

"Yes," He replied, closing his head. Jean closed her eyes and rests her hands on his head as he focused on memories he had kept hidden for years.

_**Ancient Egypt, 2600 bc** _

_Erik watched as Pietro drank the blood from a slave he had brought. Pietro pulled away dropping the man before wiping his mouth and looking at his father, who clicked his fingers. Two guards came into and picked up the body, dragging it out as a third walked over to Erik_

_"The Pharaoh wishes to speak to you, Magnus," He muttered, bowing slightly. Erik nodded and turned to Pietro, who was watching the sun rise. He quickly grabbed him and pulled him away from the sun rays._

_"Huh?" Pietro asked, looking confused. Magnus shook his head._

_"Pietro, the sun is deadly to us. You must never go in it's rays," He stated, making the younger vampire look at him. "Now I must attend to some busy with the Pharaoh,"_

_"Yes, Pa," Pietro muttered, looking away toward the sun. Magnus sighed and walked over to a guard._

_"Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid,"_

_"Of course, My lord,"_

_**Anicent Greece, 500 BC** _

_"Remind me, why we're leaving offering to a god who probably doesn't exist?" Pietro asked, as he leaned against the wall of the temple to the God Zeus. Erik sighed before running his fingers through his hair._

_"Pietro, you can't be heard saying that. If we are uncovered, they will kill us,"_

_"Then why don't we move?" Pietro muttered._

_"My business would be affected and we would lose our income," Erik replied, making the teenaged vampire roll his eyes._

_"I could steal loads of money,"_

_"I know but you're not going to. Been a villain isn't fun, Pietro,"_

_"Right," He shrugged, looking down at some of the people who were still out this late. "They're funny,"_

_"Why?" Erik asked._

_"2100 years have passed and they still worship false gods," He muttered, looking at them before looking toward the east. "The sun's rising,"_

_"Then it's time we went home," Erik replied, getting up and walking down the steps. Pietro sighed as he followed. "Something wrong?"_

_"I just miss been in the sun," Pietro replied. "Eternal night is a bit depressing you know,"_

_"You'll get use to it,"_

_**Jerusalem, 64 AD** _

_Screams were heard as people ran through the streets. The Romans were attacking and dragging Christians through the streets. Erik pushed through the crowd as he rushed to look for Pietro. He had this annoying habit of disappearing when Erik's back was turned. He had probably just gone to get some water but now the Romans were ramapging through the streets. He heard a scream as some poor family was dragged out of their home._

_"Hey!! Leave them alone!!" He heard Pietro yelling. Following his son's shouts, he found him attempting to help the family he just saw. A roman solider went to stab Pietro but with his quick reflects, he grabbed the man's spear and shoved him into the wall. Erik ran over and threw the rest of the shoulders back with his power before turning to the family._

_"Run," He growled before turning to Pietro. "Are you hurt?"_

_"No,"_

_"Then what the hell were you thinking?!"_

_"This... This... It's wrong!" Pietro yelled, his eyes fully of determination to protect the weak. Erik couldn't help but smile. "What?"_

_"You are amazing, Pietro but right now we have to leave,"_

_**Islam, 1144  
The Second Crusade** _

_Pietro and Erik watched as 100s of humans fought each other. Their swords clashed and their blood ran deep. Women screamed and children cried. Pietro sighed and turned away. Erik looked at him as he sat down on the roof they were on._

_"Why do they always fight?" He muttered, tracing his fingers over the earth. "It would be better if they didn't fight,"_

_"You're right there," Erik replied, before looking toward the east. "Come on. The sun's rising,"_

_**Florence, Italy, 1450** _

_"Buy some flowers, Sir," Some wench asked as they walked by. It was early evening and it seems the whole of Florence was out. Pietro seemed happy but Erik was unsure, especially as they came to the town square. There were performers, musicians, dancers and stalls full of all kinds of things. There were paintings going on and it seemed to be some kind of festival. Erik swallowed nervously as they walked by. Pietro, on the other hand, was getting into the spirit, grinning to himself as he looked round. Some girl walked up to him._

_"Care to dance, sir?" She asked. He nodded._

_"Pietro,"_

_"Relax, old man," Pietro grinned at him as the girl took his hand. "It's been ages since we had any fun,"_

_Then the two of them joined the dancers. Erik watched as Pietro danced away for the rest of the night._

_**Coutryside outside of Paris, France, 6th September 1666** _

_"Sir, you have a letter," The servant stated as he held out the envelope to Erik, who took it. Pietro looked up as he watched his father. "It's from London sir,"_

_They had moved to London in 1664 then left when the plague hit. Erik cut open the letter and read it before putting it down._

_"Well?" Pietro asked._

_"Our estate has been burnt to the ground," Erik replied. "Along with the majority of London,"_

_**Poland, 1820** _

_Erik sighed as he watched all the nobles dancing. Pietro had refused to go to the ball as he felt like they didn't belong there and now he was actually at the party, Erik felt the same way. Sighing to himself, he turned to leave but someone grabbed his wrist. He looked at the young lady. She certainly didn't belong here. Her clothes were tatted and old, her wavy hair was loose and while she had a fair amount of jewelry on her, it wasn't diamonds or other precious gems but despite her common look, there was something about her. Her blue eyes were stunning._

_"Sorry to bother you, sir," She spoke in a common voice. "But I could read your future,"_

_"You're a fortune teller?" He asked._

_"Yes, sir. His lordship hired me as entertainment to his guests," She replied, smiling softly, picking up his hand and turning it over. She traced the lines before smiling at him again. "Tarot, palms or tea leaves?"_

_"Tarots," He replied, letting her lead him to her booth. He sat down as she shuffled them then fanned them out._

_"Pick one," She ordered. He went to grab one but she stopped. "Not like that. Pick one that calls to you,"_

_"Very well," Erik replied before scanning his eyes over them before picking one out and handing it to her._

_"Hmm the lovers. upright," She smiled. "Looks like your love life is going to improve,"_

_"I don't believe in fortune telling," He replied, truthfully._

_"Better then been bored though," She replied, putting her cards away. "Tell me, my lord, why are you here alone? Where is your wife?"_

_"I do not have one..." He replied, looking distance. The medium frowned. "I did once but she long since passed,"_

_"I'm sorry, my lord," She replied, looking away._

_"It's ok," He replied. "She died such a long time ago now and please, my name is Magnus,"_

_"Well, Magnus, I am Magda,"_

_**8 Years Later** _

_Erik hummed as he walked home from the market. He had gotten some fresh meat and was going to prepare into a great meat for his family. However, his life would never be the same again. As he got closer, he noticed smoke. A lot of smoke. He ran as fast as he could, only to see his house on fire and the villagers surrounding it. He ran over and tried to get inside but they held him back._

_"ANYA!!! MAGDA!!! PIETRO!!!" He screamed as he watched his house burn with his family inside. The very earth began to shake and the pitchforks flew out of the villagers' hands and impale them as Erik screamed in pure pain and rage, falling to his knees. The house shook as the earth swallowed it before he got up and floated toward the vampires' lair. He knew it was them. Who else would do this? He tore off the door and floated inside._

_"BENNET!!!" He screamed. A few vampires tried to kill him. He impaled them before tearing through the castle, killing all who got in his way. He stopped in the courtyard. Bennet was there, holding Pietro close to him. Pietro looked terrified and had dried tears strained on his cheek. A vicious bitemark was clear on his throat but Erik didn't see his son. His grief and rage blinded him and he attacked them both. Pietro managed to hide as the metal impaled Bennet. Pietro carefully came out but Erik aimed metal at him. He sped out the way and looked at his father, terrified. Seeing him speed out the way made Erik realize it was his son but by the time he realized Pietro was gone. "Pietro!!!"_

_"You scared him away," Bennet choked, grinning. Erik turned and looked at him with a murderous glint._

Jean pulled away and took a deep breathe.

"You nearly killed him?" She asked. Erik nodded.

"I tried to look for him for years but he didn't want to be found. Not by me anyway," Erik sighed. "And I can't blame him. My grief almost cost me his life. He probably hates me,"

"He doesn't hate you," Jean smiled reassuringly. "I think he think he reminds you of the past,"

"We're here," Raven announced. "Jean, can you locate them?"

Jean closed her eyes and focused.

"He has the professor in the main pyramid. He's going to transfer his consciousness into the professor," She gasped, opening her eyes. "If he does that then he'll have the power to control everyone,"

"Then that's our first priority," Raven ordered. "Nightcrawler, you get into the pyramid and get the professor out. We back you up. Do you know where Peter is, Jean?"

"No... I can't sense him at all," Jean gasped, looking worried. Erik looked just as worried before clearing his voice.

"We get Charles out. Peter is tough and we don't want Sabah to get the power to control the world," Erik replied. _Jean, keep looking for Peter. I'm not leaving him_

_I will_

"Right, let's land," Hank replied, landing the plane. They all got out. Raven turned into her blue self and they all ran toward the pyramid before taking cover behind a wall. "Ok, Kurt, the entrance is clear,"

Kurt nodded and teleported in, just as Angel appeared and threw his feathers. Jean levitated some bricks to stop them but Angel had flown off. Erik growled and used his powers on his wings, pulling the horseman back and throw him into the wall. Angel groan as Erik walked over.

"You took my son and my boyfriend," He growled. "Where is Peter?!"

"Like I'm going to tell you," Angel spat.

"Your wings are made of metal are they not?" Erik smirked a smile similar to a shark before moving his hands slowly. Angel screamed as he felt his wings begin to be torn off. "WHERE.IS.PETER?!"

"Aaah!!!" Suddenly, purple energy wrapped round his neck then he was thrown into a wall. Before the woman could do anything though, Hank threw her into the wall as he began to turn into his beast form. They heard a bang then someone grabbed Erik and suddenly he was back on the plane. He rushed over to Charles and gently held him as Nightcrawler brought Jean onto the plane.

"Any luck?"

"It's no good. I can't locate him," As Nightcrawler got everyone in the plane. Beast and Raven turned on the engine. 

"We have to go back for Peter!" Erik growled.

"We don't know where he is," Raven argued.

"Psylocke and Angel are coming," Jean gasped.

"But Peter-"

"Erik, we will rescue him but right now, we need to get out of here," Hank replied. Erik nodded.

"Hold on," He replied before closing his eyes and making the jet fly faster then it could normally do. Guilt filled his heart for leaving Peter behind but Jean gently rested her hand on his arm.

"We will find him,"


	11. The Sun Walker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning. This chapter does contain scenes of torture and suicide.

_Second Pyramid, Cairo_

Peter screamed in pain as Exodus cut across his chest before he leaned down and traced his tongue across the cut. Peter shivered and tried to break free from the chains keeping him down but he couldn't. Exodus smirked evilly before slicing down his ribcage, earning another scream of Peter. He chuckled darkly before looking up a little then a horrible smirk wrote itself across his face. He leaned in close to Peter's ear.

"They've left you behind," He whispered. "Your father has abandoned you again,"

"F-fuck you, you c-crazy a-asshole!!" Peter yelled. Exodus dug his fingers into the cut, making Peter scream again before getting off him and licking the blood off his fingers. 

"Hmm, your blood is so sweet," He muttered before looking up. He seemed to zone out for a minute before turning to Peter. "Don't go anywhere. I'm not finished with you yet,"

Then he walked out. Peter rolled onto the side which hadn't been cut and attempted to curl up as best as he could. He was upset that Erik had left him but not really surprised and he certainly wasn't going to show his sadness to Bennet. The door suddenly burst open and Angel stormed in before suddenly grabbing Peter round the neck and lifting him up.

"Where are they going?!" He snarled. Peter noticed a few of his feathers were missing and not the detachable ones. He started to laugh. Angel groaned and used his wings to cut through the chains before slamming Peter into the wall. "WHERE ARE THEY GOING?!"

"I s-see y-you m-met my f-father," He chuckled. Angel growled and threw him across the room before storming over. Peter shakily got up and ran outside as Angel went to punch him. He shielded his eyes for a moment from the sun before looking round and running off. However, the earth suddenly wrapped round his foot, putting a stop to his movements. He groaned and tried to get his leg out. A purple sphere appeared in front of him and Sabah walked out. 

"Trying to escape are we?" Sabah replied. Peter looked at him before trying to punch him but Sabah catch his punch and crushed his hand, making Peter cry out as he tutted. "I've been good to you, Pietro and this is how you repay me? By trying to run away,"

Sabah shook his head before kicking Peter's leg so hard, it snapped the bone. Peter screamed out and fell as Angel flew down and landed. Luckily, the feathers Magneto had taken hadn't affected his flying.

"I can't have you running away now, can I?" Sabah asked, grabbing his hair and making him look at him before letting go. The earth let go of his good leg and he fell to the floor, crying out as he fell on his broken leg. Angel walked over as Sabah turned to him. "Bring him inside,"

Angel glanced at Peter before picking him up in his arms and flying him inside the temple. He landed and placed Peter on one of the stone tables as Sabah rejoined them. Peter looked toward the other table had been but noticed it was gone and so was the professor.

"W-where's th-the P-Professor?" He gasps in pain, sitting up slightly. He hoped Erik and everyone had gotten to him and rescued him. Sabah ignored him. "T-they're gonna come f-for m-me. Y-you w-will fail,"

Sabah suddenly pushed Peter down by the throat, looking at him. 

"Sleep now," He ordered. Peter tried to resist but he slowly succumbed. His eyes closing as he fell into sleep.

_**Ancient Egypt, 2600 bc** _

_Pietro hummed to himself as he collected fish from the Nile before going home. When he got home however, his mother was crying._

_"Ma?" He asked, looking at her. She looked at him before wiping her eyes. "madha yahduth hna?"_

_"innaha anda . 'innaha harabat," As soon as the sentence left her mouth, Pietro ran off. He searched everywhere for his sister before finally finding her at the peak of Jebel Marra, looking into the lava._

_"Anda?" He asked, careful not to scare her. She looked at him. Her eyes were glowing red as were her hands. "tati li,"_

_"ana la yumkin alssaytarat ealayh, bitir. 'ana asf," She gasped before closing her eyes and letting herself fall backward. Pietro raced over and grabbed her hand but she used her powers to keep him from grabbing her as she fell into the lava. He screamed and fell on his knees when her powers disappeared. He felt an emptiness inside his chest. Wanda was gone._

**Hideout of the brotherhood, Poland**

Charles groaned as he came round. He looked round for a moment before Erik came into view. He helped him sit up and drink some water before putting it down and gently kissing Charles' forehead.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Awful if I'm honest," Charles replied, lying down again. "Where's Peter?"

"We were unable to save him," Erik replied with tears in his eyes. Charles gently put his hand on his leg. "Jean looked but she couldn't locate him and once we got you out, Angel and Psylocke came after us so I used my powers to make the plan go faster then they could handle. We dumped it and Kurt took us to the mountain range then I led us here. My old hideout. Back when I was..."

"Trying to destroy the world?" Charles asked. Erik nodded. "It's a good idea, hiding out here. Erik but if Peter is still alive, we have to get to him soon,"

"Why?" 

"When he was trying to take over my body, I got a look into his head," Charles explained. "He refers to Peter as _alshshams wukir_ in his thoughts. I'm not sure what it means but I'm sure it has something to do with the sun. He told me that of his desires to walk in the sun,"

"Sun walker," Erik translated before realization hit him. "Peter can go in the sun unaffected?"

"En Sabah Nur certainly believes so," Charles replied. "I only got bits from him but from what I saw he thinks that if he cuts out Peter's heart and eats it he'll gain the ability,"

"Jean!!!" Erik suddenly yelled. She ran in but jumped a little when he grabbed her shoulders. "When we were in Cairo, was Peter dead?"

"What?"

"Jean, I need to know if he is still alive,"

"None of the horseman were thinking about his death," She replied. "But I can't be certain,"

"Fuck!" Erik growled, letting go of her.

"Why?"

"Sabah might have killed Peter and eaten his heart to get the ability to go into the sun,"

"If he did, why didn't he come out after Kurt got you?" She asked. Both Erik and Charles looked at her. "If he had gotten the ability to walk in the sun then why didn't he come out and fight us?"

"Because he hasn't done it yet. Peter's still alive," Charles gasped. "Sabah can go in the sun but like the rest of vampire kind, he isn't immune to it's effects but there's something else. Something stopping him from just killing him. Oh what is it?!"

"What?" Erik asked.

"The missing piece!" Charles gasped. "Erik, think. What did Sabah do in ancient times? He thought himself as a god so how was he worshiped?"

"People left him offerings," Erik replied. "And Human sacrifices,"

"Human sacrifices? That's awful,"

"But that's it, Professor," Jean suddenly gasped. "That's the missing piece. He hasn't kill Peter yet because he needs to do a ritual. Like how he was going to put his consciousness into you but this time, he intends to cut out Peter's heart and eat it,"

Both of them stared at her, making her roll her eyes.

"Peter's a sacrifice!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > madha yahduth hna? (what's going on?  
> > 'innaha anda . 'innaha harabat (It's Wanda. She's ran away  
> > tati li (come over to me  
> > 'ana la yumkin alssaytarat ealayh, bitir. 'ana asf (I can't control it, Pietro. I'm sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> So I felt like I should explain Wanda's lack of appearance in this and also since Jean was flickering through his memory, she heard what they were saying in English but since Pietro's flashback was just that, it's in the other language.


	12. The Rescue Revisited

**Erik's Hideout**

"Erik," Raven stated as Charles and Jean watched as Erik paced round the bunker. He ran his fingers through his hair as he thought. Charles rubbed his temples slightly and Jean was trying not to read his thoughts but it was hard since now that they knew what Sabah was planning to. 

"Erik," Raven tried to say again but Erik turned to them and the other mutants with a worried gaze in his eyes, ignoring her.

"We need to find him," He gasped then mumbled more to himself. "I should have never have left him,"

"Erik, that's enough!" Raven growled, making Erik snap out of it. "Now if you care to listen, I might know someone who can find him!"

"Why didn't say so?!" He gasped but it earned him a slap.

"I've been trying to!" She gasped before turning to Kurt. "Can you teleport us to Manhattan?"

"Yes, I've been there vith the circus," He replied. Raven told his hand and Erik took the other but stopped Charles when he went to move over. He leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"You need to rest, love," He whispered before rejoining the two blue mutants then there was a loud bang and suddenly there were in Manhattan. He took a moment to gather his bearing as Raven looked round before she walked off. Nightcrawler made sure he was ok. He nodded and walked toward her with him.

"When we get there, let me do the talking," She asked, knocking on a door. A hidden panel opened and a mutant with purple eyes looked out.

"Oh it's you," He mumbled then it closed and the door opened. He let them pass before shutting and locking the door. "Go easy on him. He's recovering,"

"Recovering?" Raven asked.

"Psylocke turned against him," He replied as the gate unlocked. Raven frowned and walked in, followed by Erik and Kurt. Kurt leaned over to Erik.

"Isn't Psylocke one of the horsemen's names?" He asked.

"Yes," Erik replied, looking round. A pale looking man came out with the help of a hulking mutant who growled at them. Erik rose an eyebrow before taking the seat.

"Mystique, it's been a while since Caliban saw you all... blue," The man smiled creepily before sitting down and taking a drink off water. "Make it quick,"

"We need you to locate a mutant," She replied, taking out a wade of cash and putting it in front of him. Caliban picked it up.

"Does this mutant have a name? A look?" 

"He's called Peter, has silvery white hair, hyperactive," Raven replied. Caliban nodded.

"Ah yes. The funny one. Caliban likes him. He was polite," He replied, smiling but not as creepy. "Didn't judge Caliban like others,"

"Well, hurry up and find him," Raven growled. Caliban closed his eyes and breathed in.

"I see sand. Lots of it," He muttered, making Raven roll her eyes. "Wait... he is with four others... one of them is Psylocke... she is pacing..."

"Come on, Caliban. Get a location," Raven growled but Caliban held up his hand before reaching for paper and began to write something down as he spoke.

"Follow the nile north east til you come to the lost city of Tanis. There you will find twin temples. One to the north, the other to the south. The funny one will be in the southern temple," He replied before suddenly opening his eyes. "He's cut Caliban off,"

"Peter?"

"No, the old one,"

"En Sabah Nur," Erik said before turning to Caliban. "Thank you for your help,"

Caliban smiled.

"Caliban likes you. You're polite like the funny boy," He smiled but Raven grabbed his hand then there was a bang and they were back in Erik's hideout. Charles looked up and smiled.

"You have a location," He grinned. "Hank, get the others! We're going to the lost city of Tanis!"

**The Pyramid of the Sun, Tanis**

Peter groaned as he came round. He was curled up on a floor. He tried to move but accidentally knocked his broken leg, making him cry out. He quickly rolled over onto his back and looked round. There was gold and gems everywhere with weird jars and a huge coffin. He groaned as he realized he was in a tomb. He jumped slightly when his stomach made a noise then he realized he hadn't feed in ages. He groaned and tried to get up but again knocked his leg. He punched the floor before snarling as pain tore through him. The hidden door suddenly opened and Sabah came in. Peter tried to move away from him but the elder vampire put something down before making Peter sit up then he grabbed the item he put down. Peter looked at it and saw it was a bowl of blood. He tried not to look at it but couldn't help but drink when Sabah held it to his lips.

"Enough to stop you from staving but not enough to heal your wounds," He stated as Angel walked in. Sabah turned the bowl to sand and walked out as Angel picked up Peter and carried him out. Peter had to hold onto him to stop himself from falling. They walked outside and Angel placed him a stone altar before joining the other three. Sabah pushed Peter down and waved his hand. Stone cuffs formed round Peter's wrists and ankles, stopping him from moving. Sabah rose his hands in the air as the four horsemen began to chant his name.

"mae qalbah , wasawf almashi fi alshshams!" He shouted before making a stone knife out of thin air and bringing it down. Peter closed his eyes but then nothing happened so he opened them and saw that everything was in slow motion. His powers had kicked in instinctively. God, he missed them. He had been in so much pain that he just couldn't focus but right now, the pain was the less of two evil. He moved his hands through the stone cuffs. He smirked as he never done that before. He then carefully moved his broken leg, whimpering as he did before he moved his good leg before rolling off the altar and groaning before the sound of an engine caught his attention. He looked toward the north and saw a plane landing. They had come for him. He tried to get up but everything caught up. Sabah stabbed the stone altar as Peter tried to get down the steps with his bad leg. He heard an almighty snarl before he was suddenly grabbed by his hair. 

"Keep them busy!" He yelled, dragging Peter back to the altar. Angel flew up and Ororo disappeared into the sky as Erik and the others ran over. Sabah slammed Peter back on the altar and held him down by the neck, rising the knife to kill him but before he could, he stepped back and held his head before looking to the plane. "Charles!"

 _Peter, get to the plane_ Charles' voice suddenly said but then Sabah's eyes turned pale and Peter couldn't feel Charles anymore. Sabah began to walk over to the plane as his horsemen gained the upper hand. Peter rolled off the altar again and landed on the floor, groaning in pain. Sabah was almost at the plane. Erik was having a brutal fight with Exodus, Hank was having a hard time dealing with Psylocke, Jean was hiding, Angel was beating the crap out of Nightcrawler and Storm was attempting to kill Scott. Raven ran over to Sabah but he grabbed her and threw her aside, knocking her out. Peter stared in horror. If Sabah got Charles, it was game over. Charles knew that and he still risked it to save Peter. Everyone risked themselves to save him and he was powerless to do anything to help them. 

_Don't think like that, Peter!_ Jean's voice suddenly said in his head. The plane suddenly lifted high in the sky, making Sabah snarl. _Distract him_

"How?!" Peter cried out. He couldn't run and punch the shit out of him but he still had his speed. It kicked in to save his life. Looking at his hands, he had a sudden idea. Carefully he moved himself into a better position then placed his hands onto the floor. "Hold onto something, Jean and keep that plane in the air!"

 _Peter? What are you doing?_ Peter ignored her and began to vibrate his body and hands. He closed his eyes as he fell the earth shake then he heard the cracks before he was suddenly thrown into the wall. Sabah grabbed his throat and pinned him against the wall of the temple. Peter gasped and choked for air. He brought his hand up and slammed it onto Sabah's arm, trying to get him off but to both of their surprise, it went to through his arm, cutting it off. Peter fell to the floor and threw Sabah's arm as he gasped for air. Sabah screamed in pain and landed a vicious kick to Peter's ribs but then Exodus's body suddenly landed in front of them. His heart and throat had been tore out. Sabah looked at the team. 

"RETREAT!!!" He screamed, creating the purple sphere. Psylocke and Storm got in and Angel flew towards them but something held him back. He screamed as his wings slowly tore themselves from his body.

"Help me!!!" He screamed but Sabah and the girls disappeared. Angel looked despaired but then suddenly the grip on his wings stopped and he fell. Erik landed and walked straight over to Peter.

"D-Dad," Peter gasped. He looked a mess. His shirt was tore and Erik could see deep cuts over his chest. His leg was broken and he was holding his left ribcage. He had blood dripping down his forehead. Erik carefully picked him up. The younger vampire held onto him as best he could. Jean came out of her hiding place and carefully landed the plane. Erik and the others walked on it, Hank carrying Raven. Charles was rubbing his head as they did. He looked up and smiled.

"Peter. Welcome back," He smiled, despite that he looked tired. "We should get home,"

"Sabah got away," Erik mumbled.

"Yeah but I cut off his arm!" Peter grinned despite all the pain he was in. "And he didn't kill me,"

"You cut off his arm?" Charles asked.

"Well, it was accident. He was strangling me so I tried to karate chop him. It hurts more then trying to pull him off but I somehow cut his hand off with my hand," He replied. "It was gross and cool,"

"Before Sabah strangled him, Peter was using his body to create an earthquake," Hank stated. "I believe that he must of still be vibrating enough to cut through his hand but not enough to completely phase through it,"

"He deserved it," Peter pouted, pointing to his leg. "He broke my leg,"

"We'll tend to your injuries when we get back to the mansion," Hank stated. "Just rest for now,"

Peter nodded and leaned against Erik, which surprised him. Charles just gave him a grin as Jean leaned on Scott as Nightcrawler stayed near Raven. Hank looked at her with love before taking off and flying them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter then this story will be finished. I may write a sequel though.


	13. Should I Stay

**3 Weeks Later**

Peter carefully got dressed as quietly as he could. He didn't want to disturb anyone. He slipped on his sneakers and his jacket before slipping out of his room and speeding downstairs as quietly as he could, which was a hard task as there were vases everywhere in the mansion. Peter stopped when he finally got to the front door and looked back. Normally, he would have just flown the nest already. He was never good at staying in one place for long but he had become attached to the people here. Jean was the sweetest. She was always concerned for everyone. Scott was a little shit but the way he was with Jean. Peter found it amusing how badly he was crushing on that girl. Kurt and Raven were the best comic team ever. Raven was a total badass and Kurt was adorable. Peter felt his big brother complex kicking in with most of the students. Hank was an awesome guy. He was a genius. No doubts. Charles was the coolest guy ever. So chilled out and happy and Erik... his father... Peter wasn't sure what to felt. Last time he had seen him, Erik had been a monster on a rampage but now he was almost the man he grew up with. Peter sighed and slowly opened the door, hesitating to step out.

"Trying to decide what to do?" Charles suddenly said, making Peter jump. He turned round so quickly he almost smashed a vase, only to catch it thanks to his speed.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people, man," Peter grumbled, putting the vase back. Charles merely chuckled.

"You woke me up,"

"I was trying to be quiet,"

"No. I mean your thoughts. You must be having a hard time to decide because I've never heard your thoughts so loud or so clear before," Charles replied, wheeling over. "In fact, they're usually all mixed up and so fast they give me headaches,"

Peter nodded before sighing.

"I don't know what to do, man. Sabah's still out there and got my friend but I saw her, man when he had held me captive. There was nothing in her eyes. Not when he first captured me, not when he let them hang me up upside or when he snapped my leg in two, or when he tried to kill me," He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Charles frowned and gently touched his arm. "I really think the girl I knew is gone,"

"Peter, do not give up on her," Charles smiled. "Look at Erik. I know how much of a monster he was but he returned didn't he?"

Peter looked at him before his eyes landed on the wheelchair. Charles saw the question in his eyes.

"Yes, it was him. I found him when he was hunting down some very nasty vampire hunters," Charles replied. "But that was the tip of the iceberg. We uncovered a plot to drive the world to war and profit from it. The vampire hunters were right in the middle of the plot and we stopped them with a help of a few others but Erik became hellbent that humanity was evil. Especially when they turned their weapons on us. Erik would have killed him if I hadn't stopped him. Moria, my friend, helped too. She distracted him by trying to shoot him but one of those bullets ended up in my spine and I lost my ability to walk,"

"I'm sorry, Professor," Peter mumbled. 

"Erik disappeared then a few months later, he returned here. I was angry at him at first but he had changed and I found myself falling in love with the man, not the monster," Charles smiled. "I forgave him and gave him a second chance,"

"No kidding,"

"Peter, I'm not staying you should stay. What you do is up to you. I'm pretty certain you're old enough to decided but just don't give up hope, alright?" Charles asked. Peter nodded before Charles started to wheel away then he stopped. "Oh Peter?"

"Yes?"

"You are always welcome here," Charles smiled then he disappeared back into his room. Peter smiled a little before looking back at the staircase then he was gone out of the door. Charles wheeled himself over to his bed and carefully got himself on it before the chair moved and Erik helped him back in.

"He's gone, isn't he?"

"Yes," Charles replied, leaning over and kissing Erik's forehead. "But I get the feeling he may return,"

"May?"

"Well, his thoughts are jumbled and hard to read you know," Charles replied as Erik rested his head on his chest. He ran his fingers through his hair, making the vampire smile.

"I see," Erik mumbled before looking up. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Well, you see it all began when you nearly killed yourself,"

"I know how it began. It was a rhetorical question," He replied, grinning. Charles smiled back before curling up to the vampire.

"Let's get some sleep,"

**Two Months Later**

"Then you land with grace," Erik floated down and landed perfectly on the ground. Some of the kids stared in awe and a few, like Scott, just laughed. Erik shot a glare in his direction as Jean landed on the ground. "Very good, Jean,"

"Thanks, Erik," She smiled shyly as Scott clapped with the other students. Erik directed a few other students before the lunch bell rang.

"Alright, let's go get some food," He yelled, getting cheers off everyone as they headed back in. He walked inside but instead of heading to the dining room, he headed down to Cerebro. Hank and Charles just exited as he got down there. "Any luck?"

"No sign of any new horseman and it's like Sabah has disappeared," Charles replied, giving Erik a worried glance. En Sabah Nur wasn't the type to quit. Either he had gone back to sleep or he was planning something. "But we'll tackle that when it comes. This time we'll be ready,"

Erik nodded before going up to the dining room with them. Hank sat next to Raven, who smiled at him and passed him a dish of food he liked. He muttered a thanks. Kurt was hanging from the chandelier, Jean was talking to Scott and a few of the new students were getting along well.

"Well, this is nice," Charles smiled, looking at Erik but he only got a half smile on his face. "Dig in everyone. Kurt, off the bloody chandelier!"

"Sorry, Professor," He grinned before disappearing then reappearing next to Scott and Jean. "Ah man! I love pancakes!"

"We know," Charles and Jean said at the same time before laughing. Erik smiled a little. Right now, life was good. Only one thing missing in his eyes. His son. Erik carefully began to eat his lunch. Charles smiled at him then suddenly the front door banged, making everyone jump. 

"Ok, who forgot to close the door? Again?" Hank asked but everyone shrugged. They had all remembered to close it. Hank sighed and got up before walking into the entrance hall but to his surprise, Peter was there, putting down his bag. "Peter?"

"Oh hey Hank," He smiled as he walked over.

"Hank, is ever- Peter?" Erik gasped as he walked out. Hank rubbed his neck and quickly when back inside. "You came back?"

"Traveling the world kind of got boring," Peter replied. "Besides, I missed... everyone. No big deal,"

Erik suddenly hugged him and Peter hugged him back but pulled away.

"Peter?"

"Why am I different to you?" Peter suddenly asked, surprising Erik.

"I don't-"

"Sabah... when he was going to kill me... he said something," Peter mumbled. "I didn't think much of it when we escaped or when I left. I was just glad to be away from him but I've been thinking about it recently,"

"What did he say?" Erik asked as Charles wheeled through. He smiled. 

"Good to see you again, Peter,"

"Likewise, Professor," Peter smiled before turning back to Erik. "He said _mae qalbah , wasawf almashi fi alshshams_ "

Charles rose an eyebrow as he didn't know what it meant. Peter noticed.

"It means _With his heart, I shall walk in the sun_. He was going to cut out my heart and eat it wasn't he?"

"Yes," Both Erik and Charles replied. 

"Why?"

"He believes you can walk in the sun," Charles replied.

"So can Erik,"

"Unaffected by it," Charles added. "He believes you're not affected by it like other vampires. Even the ones as old as him are affected by the sun. He called you the sun walker,"

"I didn't... Am I?" Peter asked. Erik rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Where did you run from?"

"York, England. I was visiting a friend," Peter replied. "Why?"

"And what time is it there?"

"Just gone 7pm when I left,"

"Was it daylight there?"

"Yeah, it's summer time,"

"And do you feel you ran slower then usual? Are you more tired then usual?"

"No," Peter replied.

"Peter, when I use my powers in daylight hours, I can't use them as well as I can at night. I get more tired and it's harder to use them. Even making myself float takes more concentration then it would at night," Erik explained. "You never could adjust to the endless night that vampires suffer. I always thought you just missed your mortal life but now I can see it's more then that,"

"He's going to come back for me, isn't he?"

"Yes and when he does, we'll finish him once and for all,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! Hope you guys liked it. I think you did. This has been a pleasure to write and thank you for all the kudos, comments, hits and bookmarks. And I am pleased to say I have decided to do a sequel. Can't wait to begin to write that so keep a look out for it. I hope it will be as much fun to write as this was and hopefully the plot for it will be good. I have a few ideas where I'm going with it so expect to see some new characters. *cough* Wolverine *cough* Anyway, thank you again.


End file.
